


Бесполезная субстанция

by madnessfk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character, Русский | Russian, написано до выхода игры по теориям с ютуба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: У Лузамин взгляд законченной психопатки. Лузамин знает это, поэтому прячет свой взгляд за мягкой улыбкой и звонким смехом. Никто не замечает взгляда Лузамин — никто, кроме Гузмы.(АУ, в котором Гузма и Кукуй раньше работали на Фонд Этер)





	Бесполезная субстанция

**Author's Note:**

> литерали нихуя общего с тем, что на самом деле было в игре, потому что фик написан до её выхода и основывается на теориях с ютуба донт @ ми

У Лузамин взгляд законченной психопатки. Лузамин знает это, поэтому прячет свой взгляд за мягкой улыбкой и звонким смехом; Лузамин знает это, поэтому никогда не смотрит в глаза человеку, с которым разговаривает, она всегда смотрит сквозь него, будто перед ней и не человек вовсе, а так, — призрак человека. Никто не замечает взгляда Лузамин — никто, кроме Гузмы.

Лузамин знает это.

Лузамин бегает за президентом компании, как какая-нибудь комнатная Скитти бегает за своим хозяином, — с той только разницей, что эта Скитти может в любой момент броситься и вонзить свои маленькие, но ужасно острые когти тебе прямо в сонную артерию. В этом, пожалуй, было самое большое отличие Лузамин от них всех: она знала, в какое время и в каком месте оказаться, чтобы сказать нужные слова нужным людям. Это, и ещё то, что она была огромной сучкой.

— Ты слишком плохо о ней думаешь, — отстранёно замечает Кукуй, когда Гузма делится с ним этой мыслью, но от Кукуя и его наивных идеалов вообще не стоило ожидать чего-то иного: у него научная степень по биохимии, а не по здравому смыслу. Не то чтобы эта степень была у Гузмы, он просто не страдает от этого совершенно идиотского предрассудка о том, что те, кто тренирует покемонов, на самом деле хорошие люди, пускай даже глубоко в душе. Гузма мог хоть прямо сейчас перечислить всех тех, кому успешно удавалось совмещать и быть одновременно и тренером, и мудилой конченным, но это только если бы ему очень захотелось проторчать здесь до вечера. А проторчать здесь до вечера Гузме не очень хочется; возвращаться в здание Фонда ему, впрочем, тоже не очень хочется, хотя на улице жарко и немного душно, как обычно это и бывает в такое время года. Гузма глубоко затягивается, курит одну за одной, стоя прямо под знаком «Курение запрещено». Из-за мелочей типа этой президент никогда не подумает о нём, как о своём преемнике: президент выбирает между Кукуем и Лузамин. Гузма это знает, буквально все это знают, даже уборщица, которая приходит вытряхивать бумагу из мусорных вёдер по выходным, и один Кукуй, кажется, до сих пор не в курсе.

Гузму это, в общем-то, устраивает. Он всё равно никогда не годился на роль капитана корабля. Он курит под знаком «Курение запрещено» — какой капитан будет так делать?

— Пора уже, — говорит Кукуй, мельком глядя на часы. Он волнуется — Гузма определил это по тому, как Кукуй ни разу не отпустил замечаний о вреде курения и даже не попытался, как обычно, демонстративно отогнать от себя дым. Просто стоит, теребит в руках галстук (который сам по себе является признаком того, что Кукуй сегодня с самого утра настроился на худшее) и, наверное, мысленно повторяет свою речь, как будто по какой-то причине может её забыть. Гузма мог бы и указать ему на это вслух в отместку за то, что Кукуй пропустил его слова о Лузамин мимо ушей, но вместо этого он молча бросает ещё горячий бычок в сторону мусорного ведра и направляется к двери. Бычок до цели так и не долетает.

В здании Фонда до чёрта лишнего народа. Это у них фишка была такая: раз в пару лет устраивать научную конференцию, на которую съезжаются всякие задроты из разных регионов, чтобы обсудить свои зачастую абсолютно идиотские идеи, никому в мире, кроме других точно таких же задротов, совершенно не интересные. Единственное, что в этом всём могло развлечь нормального человека, так это то, что с завидным постоянством на таких вот конференциях мелькали лица, которые через каких-нибудь полгода-год обязательно засветятся в полицейских сводках в качестве главы очередной долбанутой организации с целями, похожими одна на другую, и печальным концом, примерно идентичным из раза в раз. На месте властей Гузма давно выставил бы тут какой-нибудь наряд спецназа, чтобы сразу валить всех самых подозрительных, но, к счастью для всех, включая его самого, Гузма не был и никогда не будет на месте властей. Да и в этом году всё и так ясно, кто тут получает приз за самую злодейскую морду.

Гузма встаёт у самой двери, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и оттуда, где он стоит, особенно хорошо видно сцену, на которой рабочие в последний раз проверяют провода и отлаживают технику. Всего на мгновение Гузма нашаривает взглядом Кукуя, просто чтобы убедиться, что тот от волнения не сделал ничего глупого, — нашаривает и (не хватало ещё, чтобы Кукуй решил, будто Гузме не плевать сто раз) тут же отводит в сторону. Как только он это делает, он утыкается глазами прямо в Лузамин. Лузамин, с её мягкой улыбкой и звонким смехом, и взглядом законченной психопатки.

Это не дрожь пробегает по спине Гузмы — просто вдруг как-то неожиданно похолодало.

Лузамин даже не смотрит на него, она разговаривает с тем дрыщом из своей команды, который помогал ей заниматься, ну, тем, чем они там занимались, но, наверное, именно поэтому Гузма и замечает её взгляд. А может, Лузамин просто делает вид, что не смотрит. Никто не замечает взгляда Лузамин — никто, кроме Гузмы; Лузамин знает это; это для неё ерунда, игрушки. Ей веселее так, психопатке этой.

Гузма морщится, засовывает руки в карманы чёртовых форменных брюк и нарочно прекращает смотреть в сторону сцены.

Не то чтобы Гузма ненавидел Фонд Этер и всё — почти всё, — что хоть как-то с ним связано. Если честно, ему уже давно наплевать. Ему наплевать на то, что происходит в этом месте уже какое-то время, и он бы давно ушёл, но у него совершенно нет никаких идей, чем он займёт себя, если освободиться от необходимости каждый день переться в это засевшее в печёнках место. Этер всегда занимался чем-то на грани, даже если об этом не говорят вслух; Гузма всегда был на грани, и об этом все знают. Никто не захочет с ним связываться, если он уйдёт. Лузамин знает это.

Гузма не слушает, что говорят со сцены, он не слушает даже, что говорит Кукуй, хотя Кукуй что-то очень бодро затирает про недавно открытые лечебные свойства листьев некоторых травяных покемонов. К тому моменту, как на сцену выходит Лузамин со своей командой, Гузма совсем прекращает слушать. Он и так знает: Лузамин будет говорить о генной инженерии, о вещах, которые, как и весь Фонд, находятся на грани, она будет говорить об этом так, словно, что вы вовсе не собирается заниматься таким на практике, но так, что в головах всех присутствующих хотя бы на мгновение пронесётся мысль о том, что это, наверное, не такая уж плохая идея. Под конец ни у кого не останется сомнений в том, что в следующий раз эту конференцию в качестве президента Фонда будет открывать уже сама Лузамин.

В зале повисает гул аплодисментов, и Гузма молча уходит на улицу — курить прямо под знаком «Курение запрещено».

Они все теперь на грани.

Гузма не винит Кукуя, когда тот решает уйти. Гузма не винит никого из тех, у кого хватило мозгов собрать манатки и свалить куда подальше — тем, кому есть, куда идти, повезло сейчас больше всего. Гузме вот, например, идти некуда, вот он и остаётся в Фонде, который уже и не Фонд вовсе, а парк развлечений имени Лузамин и всех её сумасшедших идей.

Гузма не винит Кукуя, просто это на него очень не похоже — убегать, чуть что. На него это не похоже, бросать всех тех, кому некуда идти. Кукуй собирает вещи, молча и очень виновато улыбается, и уходит в главную лабораторию Алолы раздавать покемонов маленьким восторженным детишкам, что только и думают, как бы им насобирать побольше значков и навыигрывать побольше сражений. Последнее, что Кукуй говорит ему перед тем, как сдать пропуск и навсегда покинуть здание Фонда, — это ужасная, абсолютно жуткая фраза, которую Гузма так долго добивался и которую в глубине души надеялся никогда не услышать.

— Ты был прав, — говорит ему Кукуй, и что-то в его тоне есть такое, что Гузма сразу понял: он, наконец, заметил. Заметил, да слишком поздно. Гузме кажется, что Лузамин сидит в своём белом-белом стерильном офисе и смеётся над ними всеми, радуется тому, как легко и просто она побеждает в собственной же игре.

Большая часть из тех, кто ушёл из Фонда в первые несколько недель правления Лузамин, очень скоро уезжают с островов вовсе. Об этом не говорят, словно даже и не замечают. В конце концов, остаётся только Кукуй в своей лаборатории со своими восторженными детишками.

Однажды Гузма лежал на диване в гостиной с ужасной головной болью, от которой лишний раз сдвинуться с места было большой проблемой, и по телевизору шла передача. В ней сказали: когда горят леса, покемоны убегают первыми, а те, кто не убегает, сгорает заживо. Их острова сейчас тоже объяты белым пламенем, вот только его никто не видит: те, у кого получше с интуицией, успеют дать дёру; остальные…

Лузамин приходит к Гузме тогда, когда он уже почти перестаёт ждать — он знает, что рано или поздно она явится. В её дурных глазах пляшут огоньки белого пламени. Она улыбается, и Гузма улыбается в ответ. Они похожи на диких зверей, скалящихся и готовящихся к атаке.

— Есть один проект, к которому я хотела бы тебя подключить, — прямолинейно говорит Лузамин. Гузме хочется рассмеяться ей в лицо и сказать, ого, не может быть, давно пора. Гузме хочется послать её на хер. Лузамин знает это, и поэтому Гузма соглашается. Поэтому, и ещё потому, что, как бы мерзко не было это признавать, ему ужасно интересно, что же за адское пламя такое разожгла Лузамин, что от него бегут все, кроме самых наивных и самых конченных, и правда ли она настолько отчаялась, что на полном серьёзе пришла к нему. Может, просто решила, что ей нужен кто-то вроде неё самой — на грани.

Гузма уверен, что Лузамин устроит для него пару тысяч проверок на верность, но она ведёт его сразу в лабораторию — на минус шестой этаж. Гузма в жизни не был на минус шестом. Если честно, до этого момента он был уверен, что минусовых этажей у здания Фонда всего три. Ему очень не нравится то, что происходит. Ему очень не нравится, с какой готовностью Лузамин посвящает его в свои грязные секреты, и он точно знает, что этому есть какая-то очень гадкая причина. Вряд ли Лузамин полагает, что он точно не откажется. Лузамин похожа на тот тип людей, которые собственной тени не доверяют.

На минус шестом — здоровенная лаборатория, кучи проводов, компьютеров и клеток, внутрь которых втиснуты покемоны, совсем как те, что Кукуй загоняет своим восторженным детишкам. Они сидят, прижавшись к дальнему краю решёток, и выглядят примерно так, как выглядело бы любое живое существо, проводящее дни и недели в крохотном кубе. Когда Лузамин проходит мимо, они сжимаются, пищат что-то жалобно, скулят, шипят, и стараются спрятаться там, где прятаться просто негде. По лаборатории шныряют подручные Лузамин — дрыщ и очкастая, такие же психопаты, как она сама, и ещё кучка ассистентов с промытыми мозгами. Они совсем не обращают на Гузму внимания, будто изо всех сил стараются показать, как мало он тут значит. Гузма не сразу замечает за блеском белых-белых стерильных стен, что кроме трёх клеток со стартерами в самом углу стоит ещё одна — раньше, чем клетку, он замечает мальчишку рядом с ней.

— Гладион, — зовёт Лузамин, и Гузма невольно удивляется тому, как непривычно холодно звучит её голос, а потом понимает, что, наверное, именно так её голос звучит тогда, когда она перестаёт притворяться. Мальчишка вздрагивает. Рокрафф в клетке вздрагивает тоже.

— Гладион, иди поиграй в другом месте, — говорит Лузамин, указывая на дверь, и Гладион, может, и хотел бы возразить, но поди возрази ей. У него и у Лузамин глаза одного цвета, но взгляды — совсем разные. У мальчишки взгляд совсем как у покемонов в клетке.

Мальчишка уходит, и лаборатория тут же наполняется чувством какой-то необъяснимой тревоги.

— Ладно, — не выдерживает, наконец, Гузма. Он засовывает руки в карманы и смотрит на это всё, слегка склонив голову на бок, будто именно под этим углом ему открываются какие-то особые тайны мироздания. — Это всё зашибись, конечно, но ты про проект говорила.

— Это и есть проект. Мы зовём его «Проект Ноль», — улыбается Лузамин. Она молчит какое-то время, а потом, словно ей вдруг ударило в голову что-то, ни с того ни с сего спрашивает:

— Скажи… что ты знаешь об алхимии?

Он был прав.

Лузамин — психопатка. Лузамин рассказывает ему такие вещи, от которых по спине пробегает мерзкий холодок. Она рассказывает про эксперименты с генетическим кодом, про химер, про всё то, что казалось сошедшим прямо со страниц какой-нибудь фантастической книжки о сумасшедших учёных. Но теперь, по крайней мере, Гузма точно знает, кого же на самом деле Лузамин пытается обыграть в своей игре — до этого момента он был уверен, что Лузамин играет с ними, но Лузамин пытается играть с Богом. Лузамин пытается играть в Бога.

— Что думаешь? — Лузамин всё ещё улыбается. Все в лаборатории, и дрыщ, и очкастая, и ассистенты, имени которых никто никогда не трудится запомнить, вдруг замирают, пристально глядя на Гузму, будто готовясь, в случае чего, прыгнуть и разорвать его на мелкие кусочки. У них у всех такие ужасно серьёзные лица, что Гузма не выдерживает и начинает смеяться, и смеётся долго, может, минуту, а потом, уже когда воздуха перестаёт хватать, и голос начинает звучат хрипло, говорит:

— Я думаю, что вы здесь все ебанулись.

Через день кого бы Гузма ни спрашивал, никто не знает про минус седьмой этаж. Через три дня Гузму вежливо просят вернуть пропуск. В Фонде больше не осталось людей, которые боялись бы сгореть — только те, что сами жгут костры.

— Я одного, знаешь, не понимаю, — говорит Гузма Лузамин, когда та стоит в дверях Фонда и провожает Гузму восвояси — она никого не провожала до этого, будто стоило им выйти за порог здания, как они вдруг переставали существовать, и даже воспоминания о них не оставалось. — Чем я такой охуенно особенный, что ты меня к себе вниз спустила?

В ответ Лузамин вдруг начинает смеяться. Гузма никогда не выглядел особо умным: в основном потому, что ему не нравилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы показать это, как многим тут. Но Лузамин видела его насквозь. Лузамин знала.

— Ты правда особенный! — соглашается она, улыбается радостно, вспархивает с места, вся такая грациозная, белая-белая, со своей мягкой улыбкой и звонким смехом. — Я кроме тебя никого туда не пускала! Ведь, ты знаешь, их слова что-то значат. Слова твоего дружка что-то значат. Но ты другой. Даже если ты расскажешь всем на свете…

Лузамин прилегает вплотную к Гузме, вжимается в него своим тонким, хрупким телом, и ей приходится встать на мыски, чтобы хоть как-то достать до его уха, но это всё равно было просто мучительно жутко, и Гузма почувствовал, как внутри всё холодеет, когда она прошептала:

— Никто тебя не послушает.

Лузамин знала.

Гузма появляется в лаборатории Кукуя ближе к вечеру, тогда, когда точно знает, что там не осталось никаких восторженных детишек. Кукуй занимается какими-то бумагами, пока троица очередных стартеров носится друг за другом по коридору — глядя на это, Гузма не может не вспомнить стартеров из лаборатории Лузамин, будто это были два зеркальных друг другу измерения, такие похожие и такие разные. Кукуя, казалось, появление Гузмы совсем не удивляет, будто Кукуй только и делал целыми днями, что ждал, когда же он решит явиться. Даже от бумажек своих не отрывается, засранец этакий. Не то чтобы Гузма повёлся на эту деланную невозмутимость: он заметил, как напряглась спина Кукуя в тот момент, когда зашёл в лабораторию.

— Что она тебе показала? — спрашивает Гузма, когда ему, наконец, надоедает наблюдать за этим театром одного актёра. Литтен, до этого присматривающийся к нему издалека, запрыгивает на стол и шумно втягивает носом воздух вокруг Гузмы — смесь табачного дыма и стерильного запаха белых стен. Литтен фыркает и принимается вылизываться, будто боясь, что этот запах впитается в него точно так же, как впитался в Гузму.

— Ничего такого, — только и пожимает плечами Кукуй, оторвавшись, наконец, от своих бумаг — Гузма успевает бросить на них короткий взгляд и понять, что они мало чего общего имеют с нынешней работой Кукуя. — Дала мне почитать несколько теорий, а когда я сказал ей, что это бред психопата, предложила уволиться по собственному желанию. Вроде как, не подхожу для этой должности, — Кукуй тихо вздыхает и переводит взгляд на литтена, который к тому моменту свернулся калачиком и тихо заурчал. Кукуй не был идиотом. Он, может, и был в меру наивным, но не идиотом: он должен был понять, что, когда психопатка приносит тебе сумасшедшие идеи, ничего хорошим это не кончится, и он, может, не знает, что именно Лузамин задумала, но у него достаточно мозгов, чтобы в них успело появиться несколько более-менее близких к правде идей. Гузма это понимает. Ещё он понимает, почему Лузамин не выложила Кукую, как ему, всё сразу. — А что она показала тебе? — вдруг спрашивает Кукуй, снова поднимая взгляд. Гузме ужасно хочется в этот момент рассмеяться. Ещё ему хочется рассказать всё, как есть, вот только Лузамин права: никто его не послушает. Даже Кукуй.

— Ничего такого, — совершенно невозмутимо врёт он, засовывая руки в карманы. Чтобы послушать Гузму, нужно обладать очень определённым складом сознания: нужно быть либо психопатом, либо на грани, а Кукуй — ничего из этого. Это к лучшему, правда. После всего, что случилось, меньше всего Гузме хочется смотреть на то, как этот человек сходит с ума или разбивается о дно бездны.

Кукуй не возражает. Кукуй всё понимает и только улыбается в ответ, и есть в этой улыбке что-то совершенно спокойное и абсолютно болезненное, будто Кукуй уже успел сто раз смириться с тем, что сгорит заживо вместе со своими стартерами и восторженными детишками.

— Хочешь остаться? — спрашивает вдруг Кукуй, и Гузма не сразу понимает, где и насколько. Несколько мгновений он борется с желанием сказать «да», но сказать «да» было бы просто неправильно. Раньше это сделать ничего не стоило, но раньше было до того, как всё полетело к чертям. Раньше Гузма мог часами сидеть в кабинете Кукуя в окружении бумажек и макетов, курить в приоткрытое окно, игнорируя все возмущения и все запрещающие знаки, говорить о всякой ничего не значащей ерунде, а то и вовсе молчать, глядя на то, как за окном постепенно собирается пустота.

Гузма борется с желанием сказать «да», а в итоге плюёт и уходит напиваться в бар на окраине города, в тот самый, в который ходят только локальные хулиганы и конченные, вроде него самого, которым больше на этом острове податься особо и некуда. Пол в баре оплёванный, липкий от пролитого на него дешёвого пива, а воздух пасёт табаком и потом. За этой вонью совсем не ощущается запах невидимых костров, и впервые за много недель Гузма не чувствует себя так, будто его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Стоящая за стойкой девчушка (Гузма почти уверен, что она дала бы ему в нос, назови он её так вслух) бросает на него слегка раздражённый взгляд — для неё он просто ещё один конченный, который приходит в этот засранный бар плевать в пол. Гузма просит её принести виски и остаётся до самого закрытия.

— Почему череп? — спрашивает Гузма, когда его взгляд в очередной раз цепляется за рисунок на голом животе девчушки. Девчушку зовут Плюмерия, и её всё на этом острове успело порядочно затрахать. Когда в конце смены Плюмерия распускает свои длинные волосы, Гузма невольно замечает, что она становится похожа на один из ядовито-ярких цветов, что растут на каждом шагу в джунглях.

— В алхимии, — лениво отвечает Плюмерия, поджигая самокрутку. Гузма невольно напрягается, когда слышит это слово снова. — В алхимии череп символизирует бесполезную субстанцию, оставшуюся после алхимических операций.

Плюмерия делает затяжку, потом выдыхает, и воздух вокруг неё наполняется горьковатым дымом. Она похожа на какого-нибудь ядовитого покемона — почему-то Гузме сразу показалось, что Плюмерия тренирует ядовитых. Говорят, покемоны и тренеры похожи друг на друга.

— …бесполезную субстанцию, — машинально повторяет он, разглядывая, как дым медленно растекается по воздуху. — Веришь в алхимию, Плюмс?

— Верю, что древние знали, что делали, — пожимает плечами девушка. — И не зови меня Плюмс, если не хочешь огрести.

Гузма смеётся.

Их острова объяты белым пламенем. Очень скоро все, кто на них находится, станут одной сплошной бесполезной субстанцией. Залпом допив остатки виски в далеко уже не первом стакане, Гузма встаёт и, слегка пошатываясь, уходит в ночь. В следующий раз, когда он сюда вернётся, здесь уже будет пахнуть дымом, и даже девчушка Плюмерия с её ядом ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

Говорят, будто когда тонет корабль, капитан должен пойти ко дну вместе с ним. Но его острова горят, да и Гузма не очень-то подходит на роль капитана. Ему не очень хочется сгорать только ради того, чтобы одна самоуверенная психопатка могла вдоволь наиграться. Ему не очень хочется играть по этим правилам.

Гузма идёт сквозь темноту, и невидимое белое пламя танцует вокруг него. Если он хочет обыграть Лузамин, придётся сжечь к чертям все оставшиеся правила.

У Гузмы взгляд законченного психопата.

Гузма знает это.


End file.
